Foxy and chica
by Jmands007ds
Summary: Don't know what I wrote so hope you like


Sorry for any bad grammar or anything other than that the animations are human the story takes place in San antiono okay let's begin oh yea it takes first take place in middle school

So hey Chris what you doing after school foxy told Christian but he called him Chris um nothing why chirs saisd I think I am going to ask chica out because she is so nice beautiful and caring she is not like the other girls at poe well good luck foxy so when you gonna ask her at 7 period THIRD PERSON so chirs was happy for foxy because Freddy and Bonnie would tease chica and no one would stand up for her and it was even one time foxy and Freddy stared fighting chirs took Bonnie because Bonnie was a brat that day foxy won that fight because somthing sparked in him and he hit Freddy so hard he broke his nose so after this chica checked on foxy to see if he was okay that's when foxy was in love BACK TO FOXY so when the bell rang foxy and Chris caught up with some more freinds they all saw foxy ran to chica to ask her out chirs say to all of the guys hey push me so foxy can come and pretend punch you so he can look like a hero they all did that foxy came running up with the superman punch chica had a million thoughts running in her mind will he like me or will he hate me so many things where scary to her he then came back and saisd very firm sly and smooth do you want to hang out or do anything if you not to worked up or anything else he was caught out of trase when she kissed him he hread chirs say ge

t sum fool he didn't ever care they hung out all summer and in high school

4 years later

it was foxys birthday he was turning 19 he planed to move to LA with Chris Joel Jason Brian and chica

they all had job that they had got when they where 16 foxy and the other where going to leave that night foxys mom was okay since it was his idea after cake and other thing foxy and chica where in his room talking and get stuff packed up so they where ready but some thing happened foxy noticed somthing different about chica he asked her hey baby what's wrong he saisd to her she said foxy you know how my birthday is tomorrow what are you plans he told her that he would make her feel like a queen he knew that she was a vrgina he didn't want her to be with out the feeling that some one loved her so he planed it all in his head after they all got to l the other went to get hotels foxy got one for him and chica he got her a cake from a super market and some presets for his love foxy then sang happy birthday to you she was full of joyful tear oh foxy it so nice of you to do this for me she then open he gift he got her it was a hoodie with a picture on it that showed them in kindergarten she laught at the gave him a hug I hope you like it lass he said to her thank you foxy this is the best birthday I have had in a long time he then whispered in her ear say it not over yet she then blushed hard as he kissed her in deep romantic way she then let out a moan he then got off her and Said we should put this cake away before it melts he got up put in the frigid the with no warning he jumped on the bed to chica he then kissed her more rough and tough putting his tongue in her mouth she let another moan but louder she then told him let get sum she said as she put her tongue in his mouth they then got more close and aroused he then got bigger down south she was waiting for him to get in her he then took off her shirt and his he then took her bra off to he was an animal to her she would let out moans loud it would get him even hard he like her breast she would say don't stop ummmmm FOXY he then got down she then stop him wait she said what's the matter he said you know how I am a Virgin yes he said will it hurt she asked he then siged it might but I will try my best not to hurt you all you feel is pleasure he said she then took off his joggers and plaid boxers to review is long hard dick he then got close to he and took off her shorts and cute pantys he then layer down and she climbed on him with his dick in one hand and the other her pussy he was groaning because she had his cock in her had she then put herself on him and then went out a loud moan he then checked on her to make sure she was okay are you okay baby he said she yes bra I just want you he then grabbed her sides and moved her up and Down ummmmmm foxy don't stop do faster stronger better she said he had lot of sex before in middle school he then moan to with he then felt blood on her are you okay chica he said she said as long as I am with you am fine they then went back to having sex he got the urage to put his dick in her mouth later he said foxy and chica where in the zone as foxy mad lots of thrust to her pussy she mad loads of noise so did hie ummmmm chica you are so wet we are going super fast he then said CHICA I AM CUMMING she said it to they both explored the 7 seas foxy chica saisd he my love he said I want you in my mouth chica said horny he then moved up and stared by getting her head and moving it up and down he said ummmmm chica you can deep throat she then said ummmmm he then stared moaning to oh my god chica faster go deeper he saisd as she moaned to ummmmmmmmmmmm as he exploded with cum all In her mouth he then layer down as she got her tits on his big cock foxy let her do all the work because he felt amazing he the spread cum on het tits and face

she let out one last moan ummmm foxy this was the best night of my life I hope you know that foxy then saisd I can tell he said I want you to stay here with me the next morning she said ah sailor promise then they both went to sleep foxy was Hungary the next morning so her went to get McDonald's it was close to them that's why he wen chica woke up and stared crying because he was not there she then heated a deep voice say what wrong why you crying foxy said I thought you left me chica said foxy then said how could I leave you babe he then told her i am hungry he then spread her legs and eat her pussy she was moaning like crazy he then told her he got McDonald's for them and they ate and lived happy forever


End file.
